nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pillar Alliance Expeditionary Force
An alliance that consisted of all the Midworld Nations, Pillar Military, and two of The Twelve Pillars. It consisted of 13 major invasion forces, 300 thousand airships, and 800,000,000 military personnel. Goals Fleet Structure Each fleet (with exception of the Pillar Fleets) consisted of 20,000 ships and 40,000,000 military personnel. The fleets were further divided into eight sections for the country fleets and 4 sections for the four star fleets. Each of the fleet sections reported to a Pillar Fleet section which served as their overarching command. Above the Pillar Fleets existed the actual Pillar members: Sifr Eliyos and Ah-Rin Ferron. : Within each fleet section commanded a Senior Admiral and 5 Admirals. Each Admiral controlled a number of ships and had 4 Vice Admirals under him/her. Those Vice Admirals had 4 Rear Admirals under them. Fleets *Fleet Admiral Francis Bueclock - Leads Pillar Fleet. *Fleet Admiral Gil Colin Graham - Leads Arcadian Fleet. *Fleet Admiral Karice Zeker Pillar Fleet - 60,000 Ships *Quartz Fleet - 5,000 Ships **Lord Senior Admiral John Bismark - PCS Gouran ***Admiral Yuzuhara Agetsu - 1,000 Ships ***Admiral Urihara Agetsu - 1,000 Ships ***Admiral Milfeu Avon - 1,000 Ships ***Admiral Iyo Shisha - 1,000 Ships ***Admiral *Diamond Fleet - 5,000 Ships **Lady Senior Admiral Mayin Nome ***Admiral Mylene Heart - 1,000 Ships ***Admiral Jessy Minmay - 1,000 Ships ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral *Ruby Fleet - **Lord Senior Admiral Mario Martinet ***Admiral John Krazen ***Admiral Kisa Sparks ***Admiral Kaila Murphy ***Admiral Syannae Bernard - Killed at Battle of Nimbus' Fall ***Admiral *Garnet Fleet - **Lady Senior Admiral Kasper Woldtvedt ***Admiral Laura Eschbacher ***Admiral Lim 1450 ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral *Aquamarine Fleet - **Lord - Lady Senior Admiral Livy Herman ***Admiral Koisame Diazu ***Admiral Andrea Martinez ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral *Peridot Fleet **Lady Senior Admiral ***Admiral Kanon Siena ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral *Sapphire Fleet - **Lady Senior Admiral Shino Avy ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral *Amethyst Fleet - **Lord Senior Admiral James Bayler - PCS Leo Grande ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral Brittnay Simons ***Admiral Fence Turner - *Emerald Fleet - **Lord - Lady Senior Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral Hana Piperita ***Admiral Rise Arisugawa *Yellow Topaz Fleet - **Lady Senior Admiral Chloes Fork ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral *Blue Topaz Fleet - **Lord Senior Admiral Klause Barre ***Admiral Wilkes Dannon ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral ***Admiral *Onyx Fleet - **Lady Senior Admiral Amanda Noonan ***Admiral Edge Langly ***Admiral Tsubaki Villers ***Admiral Miki Merodi ***Admiral Kyllie Schweiss ***Admiral : Arcadian Fleet - 30,000 Ships **Lord Senior Admiral Mortan Delphine ***Admiral Arlyle Ion ***Admiral Horace the Mace ***Admiral Roy Streven ***Admiral Naomi Tact ***Admiral Lothar Araman ***Admiral Quince Klorine ***Admiral *Rhuidean Fleet **Lord Senior Admiral Norman Krane ***Admiral Rosetta Fairmont ***Admiral Smith Wesson ***Admiral Loriall Otori ***Admiral Hal Uther ***Admiral *Zion Fleet - **Lord Senior Admiral Neon Grendal ***Admiral Regan Truvanon ***Admiral John Tralt ***Admiral Omega Zerran ***Admiral Xocnil Necatz ***Admiral *Odessa Fleet - **Lady Senior Admiral Misha Barton ***Admiral Urvine Polemarch ***Admiral Lluvia Polemarch ***Admiral Kane Train ***Admiral Lady Knight Nimbus ***Admiral *Arrakis Fleet - **Lady Senior Admiral Blair Gesserit ***Admiral Kolie Fiorun ***Admiral Verturia Pennwyrm ***Admiral Scry Monado ***Admiral Titus Winster ***Admiral : Notes Category:Alliance